Why?
by Raingoddess400
Summary: Why? "Because it was necessary, they always got in my way" Why? "Because they were getting really annoying" Why? "Because they never understood my love for you...Stanley Marsh"
1. What's gotten into you?

**(A/n: This will probably be a two-shot or a three-shot, haven't decided yet. Of course it's gonna contain slash with a Yandere! Kenny ;) Please enjoy. South Park nor the image belong to me)  
**

* * *

 _Chapter 1:_ _What's gotten into you?_

Stanley Marsh was in the worst situation of his life right now.

Stood in front of him was Kenneth McCormick, but with a creepy smile on his blood smeared face, holding a katana also covered in blood. His friends' and families blood.

 _This all happened because of that damn sword._

Stan took a step back and Kenny took a step forward, the smile never leaving his face. He stared straight at Kenny with unshed tears and fear in his eyes.

"Why Kenny? What the hell's gotten into you all of a sudden?!" He demanded.

Kenny cocked his head to the side as his smile disappeared into a confused frown. "What do you mean Stan?" He asked in mock confusion.

"Don't play dumb, and pull that cliché shit on me," Stan said through gritted teeth while balling his hands into fists at his sides. "You know damn well what I mean."

The blonde chuckled at the teen's feisty attitude towards the situation. "Oh Stan, no need to be uptight. I'm not going to kill you like the others. Instead I'm going to make you mine."

His creepy smile returned, and he took more steps toward the noriette whom couldn't move out of fear.

 _"E-eh? Why am I not moving? Move idiot move!"_

It felt like his body was made out of lead, his legs were unable to move him. Kenny was in front of him in a matter of seconds, and he suddenly kissed him. Getting blood on Stan's face and clothes. He tried to push him away, but could not for the night had already drained him. So he decided to just accept it. His family and friends were dead, so what was the point in resisting any longer?

Kenny killed them, but would not kill him.

Kenny pulled away, smiling softly at his sad lover. "Please just kill me. Please," Stan pleaded weakly.

"Sorry Stan can't do that. You belong to me now and no one else."

 _All because of that damn sword._

* * *

Stan awoke with a gasp, his heart and mind racing a mile a minute. He took three deep breaths then placed a hand on his forehead. "Goddamn it not again. Why do I keep having these nightmares?" He asked himself as if he knew the answer.

He sighed then looked to his nightstand for the time, the red lights showed that it was **5:54 a.m.** Another sigh escaped his lips before he got out of his bed to get ready for school early; thankful that today was Friday.

That was the fourth nightmare he's had this whole week. Always saying the same things, always seeing the same crazy Kenny, and always having the same ending. Are these nightmare's telling him something? Most likely otherwise he wouldn't be having them in the first place. The first night Stan had the nightmare, he was beyond freaked out. Unluckily, he had it on a school night like this one so he couldn't just tell his parents that he had a nightmare, and wanted to stay home.

He's not in elementary anymore, but it's not like it worked back then either.

When Stan got to the school bus stop (He was too shaken up to drive to school so he called Kyle and Kenny to tell them that he wasn't driving to school), his friends except Eric Cartman, took notice in his pale appearance. They asked him what was wrong, but he avoided making eye contact with Kenny. The blonde raised a questioning eyebrow, but said nothing.

Stan told them that he had a nightmare, and that he would forget it throughout the day. Kyle Broflovski, his Super Best Friend still gave him a concerned look, and wanted to ask what it was about, but dropped it.

Cartman told them that it was probably about his ex-girlfriend Wendy Testaburger trying get back with him was what scared him. His way of trying to lighten the mood.

Throughout school, Stan kept looking at Kenny. When said blonde caught him staring, he would quickly turn his head away. But Kenny faintly caught fear in his sapphire eyes.

When school ended, Kenny caught him in the hallway at his locker. "Oi Stan, hold on a sec."

The noriette stiffened at his voice, but before Kenny could get close to him, Stan backed away. "U-umm sorry Kenny I can't wait any longer. I gotta go to football p-practice so see ya tomorrow," he quickly lied, then ran away.

Stan exited the shower in nothing but a towel while towel drying his hair. Once done, he headed over to his dresser for a pair of underwear, clothes, and his accessories. He pulled out a pair of dark blue boxers, a black V-neck t-shirt, blue jeans, and socks. His black and blue wristband was on top of his dresser. Once he's done drying his hair, he put his clothes on, then slipped the wristband onto his right wrist. He grabbed a silver necklace, fastened it around his neck, and placed a diamond studded earring in his right ear.

He checked his clock again, and saw that it was **6:15 a.m.** _"Only fifteen minutes left,_ " he thought as he sat back down on his bed. Once comfortable, he let his mind wonder.

The first thing he thought about was Kenny, and he frowned. He didn't mean to avoid the hazel-eyed blonde, but he couldn't get the image of him smiling and covered in blood out of his mind. _"He looked completely insane,"_ Stan thought with an internal shiver.

Stan then decided to get on his phone, but still let it charge so he could have full battery later. He checked his messages or whatever else to occupy the rest of his now twelve minutes. He first checked his messages, and saw that most of them were from Kenny. Having been sent Tuesday, (When he first had his nightmare) until now, all unread and unanswered.

Stan read them:

 **From Ken (Tuesday: 5:37 p.m )-** " _Yo stan how are ya? Ya doin ok cuz ya know earlier at skool u werent and i was just chekin on ya"_

 **From Ken (Tuesday: 5:56 p.m)-** _"Oiiii staaan, u there aint ya? No? ok_

 **From Ken (Wednesday: 6:05 p.m)-** _"Stan dude y are u avoidin me, wat did i do?"_

 **From Ken (Thursday: 6:48 p.m)-** _"Staaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan"_

 **From Ken (Thursday: 11:45 p.m)-** _"Staaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan"_

 **From Ken (Friday: 1:30 a.m)-** _"Ok dude I undrstand I'll give u some space but plz tell me what the hells wrong with u lately. Is it the nightmare u keep having? am i in it? am I the cause of u avoiding me? plz dude at least tell me that much, u avoiding me without telling me the cause hurts me dude. It really does"_

After reading the last text, Stan felt really REALLY bad. Kenny was right, he was the cause of him avoiding him, but the dream Kenny was. Stan should tell him at least that much.

He decided to send him a text:

 **To Ken (Friday: 6:20 a.m)-** " _Meet me at Stark's pond after school. I'll fill u in there"_

He shut his phone off after sending the message then got out of bed and headed downstairs for some breakfast. His mom only cooked breakfast when she felt like it or wasn't at work, his dad couldn't cook for shit, and Shelly moved out months ago, but she couldn't cook either.

Once Stan entered the kitchen, he saw that his mother wasn't there. _"Looks like I'm gonna have to fix me some cereal,"_ he decided.

Stan grabbed a bowl and spoon from the dishwasher, opened the refrigerator for the milk, and reached on top of the fridge for the box of Frosted Flakes. He poured the cereal in first then the milk, and placed the items back to their original spot. He took his bowl and strolled over to the couch. He seized the remote from the glass table and turned on the t.v, not caring what was on even though it was really important. _"It's probably the same crap as always,"_ he thought as he ate.

Once he's done two minutes later, he dumped the bowl and spoon in the sink. He glanced at the t.v for the time then headed up to his room for his phone and shoes. He slipped on his red and white converse then grabbed his phone. His screened brightened, signaling that he had received a text. It was from Kenny.

Stan decided to read it later as he headed back downstairs. He turned the t.v off then walked over to the coat rack for his brown jacket, his red gloves, and book bag. He grew out of his red poof ball hat at the age 15. Once he's situated, he walked out of the door and locked it.

He walked towards his car, a light blue 2010 Ford Fusion Hybrid he and his mother bought for his 15th birthday. The noriette got in and immediately turned on the heat. _"Damn this feels good,"_ he thought in content.

Once he deemed himself warm enough, he drove to Kyle's house.

/

It only took Stan three minutes to reach the Broflovski residence, they pretty much live down the street from each other. He honked the horn twice, and immediately the redhead came out.

Just like Stan, Kyle also grew out of his green ushanka, and straightened out his Jew fro that grew over the years to his shoulders. He now wore his hair into a ponytail. Kyle attracted a lot of attention by doing so, plus him being the star player of the basketball team made him even more popular. Almost every girl drooled over him, and he apparently didn't mind, claiming he loved the attention. Cartman called him an attention whore for it.

"Mornin' dude," Kyle greeted Stan once he entered the car. Kyle dropped his book bag in front of him and fastened his seatbelt. "Whoa you okay? You're pale. Ah wait, you had the same nightmare again? Or could it be that you heard about what happened two nights ago from the news?"

Stan nodded at the first question. "The news? What did they talk about?" He asked as he pulled out of the driveway, ready to drive to Kenny's house. Even though he avoids him at school doesn't mean he'll be a dick, and not take him to school. He's not heartless like fatass.

"Well on Wednesday night they say that two men where hacked to pieces in an alleyway by someone. It was gruesome as hell, and apparently it was close to your house," Kyle answered.

Stan became paler (If that was even possible), but didn't say anything. "Sorry Stan," Kyle apologized. "I should've waited until later."

Stan shook his head. "Nah it's fine, just hearing the word hack made me think of my nightmare." He almost shivered at the images of the blood and dead bodies everywhere from his dream.

"Stan you seriously need to talk to someone about your nightmares. What if they start affecting your school work? We're seniors dude, and-"

"Yeah yeah, I know I know. They won't affect me cuz they're just the same things over and over. I'll get used to it."

Kyle sighed as he crossed his arms. "You're not suppose to get used to it, but hey don't say I didn't say anything to you."

Stan just shrugged, he continued driving to the McCormick's.

When they arrived there five minutes later, they both got out and walk toward the McCormick's door. Stan lightly knocked on the weak wood, and waited for the blonde to open their door.

Instead of Kenny opening it, his mother Carol McCormick opened it. She gave them an apologetic look. "Sorry boys, but Kenny ain't feelin' so hot and he won't be goin' to school today," she told them. They thanked her before heading back to Stan's car, they got in and drove to the school. Cartman also had his own car, but refused to take any one of them to school. Not like they were going to ride with him anyway.

"You gonna check on him after school?" Kyle asked once they're back on the road.

"Huh? Why just me, you aren't comin' along?" Stan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Nah dude, you're the one avoiding him, not me," he told him a matter-of-factly. Stan just grunted as he continued driving.

"Taking that as a yes then," the redhead concluded which earned him a playful punch to the arm.

After another five minute drive, they reach South Park high. "Alright well I'll catch ya later, I have something to do," Kyle stated as he opened his door.

"Like what, study? That's nothing new," Stan teased. His comment earned him a punch to the arm in turn.

"No smartass, I have a basketball meeting to go to," Kyle told him.

They bid each other farewell, Kyle heading towards the gym and Stan to his locker.

Once Stan reached his locker, he put in his combination. Once the metal door was unlocked, he grabbed the materials he needed for class then placed his bag in it. He closed it, and nearly had a heart attack when he noticed who was right beside him.

Beside him stood Craig Tucker. The monotone tall kid of the school standing at 6'4 ft, and with striking amber eyes adding to his good looks. He's also gay for one of his friends plus he's "famous" for flipping people off.

Stan placed a hand over his racing heart, and glared at him. "Dude are you trying to give a heart attack? Jeez."

Craig flipped him off. "First time seeing you here alone, where's your crew?"

"Kyle has a basketball meeting this morning to go to, Kenny's sick, and fatass is somewhere I don't know or care."

"Wow McCormick's sick? Guess idiots do catch colds."

Stan rolled his eyes with a small smile. "Whatever you say man, anyway I'm headin' to class. See ya." He walked away from the tall noriette.

"You're such a nerd," he heard Craig say, but he ignored him.

 **Time skip: After School**

Stan was driving to Kenny's house after being bullied into going by Kyle at lunch. He practically threatened him into going to visit the sick blonde saying that he would tell Wendy that he's ready to get back together. Stan could only stare at him in horror, not believing his super best friend would threaten him with something like that. Kyle laughed at his horrified expression, and slapped him on his back saying he was joking, and that he would never do something that. Cartman commented that the Jew would, and from there they started to argue.

Once Stan pulled up to the curb of the McCormick's run-down house, he got out and ambled over towards Kenny's bedroom window. He lightly tapped on the glass to let the blonde know that he was there, then opened it. He crawled in seeing Kenny asleep on his run-down bed. He looked at Kenny's sleeping form, suddenly feeling creepy for staring at Kenny's slightly damp face from sweat. Stan decided to leave him a note to let him know that he's been here.

Kenny woke up a few seconds later, sensing someone was in his room. He groggily opened his eyes, spotting Stan standing there looking around for something.

"S-Stan w-what are you-"

"Rest dude," Stan told him as he turned around. "Just thought I'd drop by to, ya know check on you an' see how you were holding up. And it's safe to say that you look like shit."

Kenny chuckled which resulted in him going into a coughing fit, Stan patting his back when he turned over from coughing.

"Thanks, and I feel like shit too," he admitted in a raspy voice. Stan nodded in understanding, being sick sucks.

"Is your mom still in or anyone for that matter?" Stan asked.

"Nah no one should be here 'cept me," Kenny answered weakly.

"Alright, I'll be back," Stan headed out of Kenny's room and to the kitchen.

The McCormick's house was looking a little bit better ever since Carol kicked out her no-good husband for cheating. The bastard had the nerve to do it in their house, and in their room. Kenny came to Stan, Kyle, and Cartman about it the next day beaming. Finally glad their poor excuse of a father/husband was gone and for good. Since then, they've changed their lives for the better. Carol got a job at Olive's Garden, Kevin at a gas station, Karen at a bookstore, and Kenny at Tweak's Bros Coffee Shop.

Stan checked the cupboards for some soup, seeing a can of chicken noodle soup and took it. He opened the bottom sink door for a pot then grabbed it once he saw it. He placed it on their new stove, and got to work.

After some minutes, the soup was done. He went to find a bowl, spoon, ladle, and cup so he could take them to the sick blonde.

Once he had the soup in the bowl and the water in cup, he took them to Kenny. Upon entering the room, he found the blonde fast asleep again.

Stan knew he was going to feel bad about waking up his ill friend, but it had to be done. He had a feeling that Kenny hadn't eaten anything since probably this morning. Stan set the bowl and cup down on the nightstand, then gently shook the sleeping teen's shoulder. "C'mon Ken wake up, you have to eat something."

Kenny groaned. "Nooo mom I don't wanna."

Stan rolled his eyes with a small smile, shaking the blonde a bit harder; officially waking him up.

Kenny groggily opened his eyes again then Stan sat him up on the wall so he could eat his soup. He handed him the bowl, and Kenny eyed his soup with tired eyes. He scooped up the still hot liquid, and placed it in his mouth, burning his tongue. Stan couldn't help but laugh at his friend whom was desperately trying cool his burning tongue.

"Wow Ken. Here want me to feed you?" Stan asked with a goofy smile. Kenny glared at him while blushing in embarrassment, but agreed. The noriette took the spoon full of soup then lightly blew on it.

"Say ahh," Stan teased as he held out the spoon. Kenny flipped him off before opening his mouth.

 **Time skip: Nighttime**

Stan was still at Kenny's house. The still sick teen was looking at him with...Concern? Worry? Fear? It was something Stan couldn't describe. He just got done telling Kenny about his nightmare, and throughout him telling it, the blonde kept looking at him with empty eyes.

"Umm Kenny, you still there?" Stan asked, trying to get his attention.

Kenny blinked. His mind was a total blank plus he's still sick so his brain was definitely out of it. Him, a crazy bloodthirsty killer that killed his friends, family, and almost everyone of South Park just to have Stan solely to himself?

What?

"Dude, I-I have no idea what to say. Like j-just I can't believe it," he replied disbelievingly.

Stan sighed. "Yeah I know, and I can't help but feel that I'm having these nightmares for a reason," he told him truthfully. Kenny couldn't help but bring his knees up to his chest, burying his face into his arms.

Stan frowned at him. "Sorry I didn't mean to-"

"No don't apologize, its just a lot to take in, but I'm glad you decided to tell me. Now I know why you've been avoiding me lately," Kenny said tiredly. He lifted his head, and rubbed his forehead as the felt light-headed all of a sudden.

"You should lay down, and get some rest," Stan told him while standing up. "I'll see ya later on today okay?" He was about to leave, but was stopped by Kenny grabbing his wrist.

"U-umm could you stay the night? I don't wanna be alone right now...especially after hearing...that," he admitted with a blush.

The noriette blushed as well. "Sure, but let me go home and grab some night clothes alright?"

Kenny nodded, and released Stan's wrist. Stan left through Kenny's door; his mother was still at work, Karen was over her friends' house, and Kevin was out somewhere.

Stan heard the blonde urging him to hurry back.

 ** _/_**

Stan reached his house three minutes later, but while driving he couldn't help but feel a chill run down his spine so he drove home as fast as he could.

Upon entering his house, he sent his parents a text saying that he would be over at Kenny's for the night, and would be home later on. He went up to his room to find a bag to put his night clothes and phone charger into.

Once he had all of the needed materials, he headed out of the door, then out of the house. Failing to see a pair of glowing red eyes in the bushes.

Stan returned back to Kenny's house and entered, still feeling the eerie chill. It only got worse when he spotted blood on the floor leading to his friends' room. _"The hell?"_ He rushed into Kenny's room finding the blonde shaking, but unharmed.

Stan hurried over to to him. "Kenny what's wrong?" Kenny just continued to shake while mumbling words that sounded like red eyes, blood, and his brother.

Wait...red eyes, blood, and his brother?

"Kenny calm down," Stan told him calmly. "Take deep breaths with me, 1...2...1...2." Kenny did what he was told, but coughed. Stan patted his back.

After he's done coughing, he rubbed his throat. "C-can you me a glass of water?" He asked, his voice hoarse. Stan immediately went to retrieve it.

Stan had a really bad feeling about what he was about to be told tonight, and he had every right to be.

 **(A/n: Ending it off with a cliffhanger sorry, but the next chapter will be up soon. Please vote and comment if you enjoyed)**


	2. Bloodshed for love

**(A/n: Decided it's a 2-shot. Please enjoy)**

* * *

 _Chapter 2: Bloodshed For Love_

After Stan returned with the glass of water, Kenny gulped it down immediately. He then regretted it when he began to choke, and started coughing harshly. Stan patted his back for the umpteenth time telling him to slow down. Kenny sighed after his coughing fit.

"K-Kevin was h-here, a-and he was c-c-covered in blood holding a fucking sword!" Kenny told him with wide eyes.

"W-what?" Stan asked incredulously with his wide eyes also.

"H-he had this creepy ass smile on his face, and his eyes were red. B-before he left, h-he...," he paused to point to the corner of his room. "He left the sword here s-saying that..I will be the swords n-next victim."

After that statement, Stan paled and turned his head to look at the deadly blade. It's hilt was black with green diamonds, and the blade itself crusty with blood.

Just like from his nightmare.

Stan gulped down the rising bile in his throat, returning his attention back to Kenny. "That's the same sword I seen you holding in my nightmare. Whatever you do, do not touch it. It looks like just by touching it, it could possess you; which probably happened to you in my nightmare."

Kenny nodded in understanding. "But what should I do though? Kevin said I was gonna be next..." he paused with a frown.

"I'm not gonna let it happen," Stan told him determinedly. "You're staying over my house tonight."

Kenny seemed relieved with the idea, but realized something that made his frown deepen. "What about mom and Karen? Just like you said the sword looks like it could possess anyone that touches it so I don't want nothing to happen to them." He hugged himself, his eyebrows furrowed. "I don't want them to turn out like Kevin," he said weakly.

Stan frowned. They were in a tough spot right now.

After a minute, Stan got an idea. "I'll call Kyle." He took out his cellphone, but before he could put the redhead on speed dial, his phone was sliced in two. It happened so fast that he didn't have anytime at all to flinch nor scream.

There was silence as Kenny stared at the cut in half phone for a moment, he looked to the sword that was still in the corner. "W-what the actual f-fuck just happened?" He asked shakily.

Stan blinked. "Holy fuck that was so fast! I-I...Jesus Christ!" He exclaimed. Suddenly the sword began to glow in a red aura making the two teens stiffen.

The sword then levitated it's way towards Kenny, but Stan grabbed his wrist and they ran out of the house, and straight to his car.

Once near the vehicle, Stan had barely anytime to open the door before the blade sliced his car in half causing it to explode. The explosion sent them flying a few feet away, knocking both of them out.

After five minutes of being unconscious, Stan woke up. He groaned while sitting up but winced when he felt a sharp pain shoot up his left shoulder. He lightly touched his shoulder, feeling that it was dislocated. Stan stood up on shaky legs, looking at his flaming car with a frown. He then glanced around for Kenny, but he was nowhere to be seen. Nor was the sword.

"Damn it..." He gritted his teeth.

* * *

Kenny was first to wake up when he came to from the explosion. He gritted his teeth in pain, and clutched his chest feeling at least two ribs broken. He looked to his left seeing Stan still unconscious, he tried to wake him up, but the sword suddenly lodged itself in between him and the noriette.

"You piece of shit, this all your fault. What the hell do you want from me?!" He demanded angrily while glaring at the cursed object.

The sword then glowed a light blue color, and floated back towards the burning car. It began to transform, Kenny's eyes widening in shock.

After about two minutes, the sword was now a handsome man wearing a black and green kimono just like sword's hilt, his long hair black was tied into a ponytail held by a white ribbon. His closed eyes that were slowly opening revealed two blood red orbs.

Kenny felt his blood run cold at the being before him.

"Do not fear child, I'm not going to hurt you. But if you do not cooperate I will have to do so," the being said in a deep voice. Kenny nodded his head, not really sure on what to do aside from sit there, and stare at the good looking man.

Wait what?

"My name is _Kurai Akuma_ , and I have come to take you as my master, Kenneth McCormick," the now named being informed. Kurai walked over to Kenny then bowed on his hands and knees.

Kenny blinked, no longer feeling sick as his confusion quickly replaced it. "Wait wait wait...what? Me?!" He asked, surprised.

 _"Hai,"_ he answered with his head still down.

Kenny just sat there with wide eyes. Akuma straightened up into a _seiza_ position, and eyed his silent master. "Kenneth- _sama_ is there something wrong?" He inquired.

He blinked again then glared at the human blade. "Is there something wrong? Obviously there is! J-just what the hell are you, and what the hell did you come to me for out all people?!" He demanded angrily once again. His outburst caused Stan to groan, and he began to stir from his sleep.

Kurai quickly grabbed Kenny, and they were gone.

 _ **~SM~**_

Back to the present, Stan managed to make it to Kyle's house, thankful only his shoulder was the only serious injury with some minor scratches here and there. He's sitting in his best friends' room, shirtless, and was being bandaged by the redhead.

When Kyle opened the door revealing a banged up Stan, he immediately brought him to his room; ignoring his mother's voice of concern. He ordered Stan to sit on his bed, and that he was going to explain what the hell happened once he was done bandaging him up.

Once he's done some minutes later, he gave Stan a stern look; his lime-green eyes demanding answers. "Alright now spill," he said as he sat right beside Stan on the bed, and the noriette bit his bottom lip.

"Dude, it's just...God." He sighed deeply while shaking his head.

Kyle eyed him with worry, and took his best friends hand. "Dude start from the beginning okay?" He advised. "Take a deep breath."

Stan nodded then took two deep breaths. "It started w-when I went to Kenny's house after school, after you bullied me into going," he began, glaring playfully at the redhead who gave him an innocent smile. "While I was there," Stan continued. "I fixed him some soup since no one was in the house, and stayed with him until it got dark. I-I...also told him about my nightmare."

He squeezed Kyle's hand while scrunching up his face. "I told him that he was a crazy, bloodthirsty killer that only killed because he wanted to be alone with me. H-h-he killed you Kyle! He killed all my friends and family just so he could be with me!"

His eyes stung with tears at this point, and Kyle hugged him to try to calm him down. "Don't cry, Stan. It was just a nightmare so don't-"

"No Kyle it wasn't just a nightmare!" He interrupted angrily. "It's gonna come true if we don't find Kenny!"

Kyle's eyes widened. "W-what?! Where is he?"

Stan sat up sniffing while rubbing his tired eyes. "I don't know, I-we were..." He paused to take a deep breath before continuing.

"After I told him about my nightmare, he just sat there staring. I couldn't tell what was in his eyes, but I knew for a fact that he was shocked. I mean who wouldn't be? Anyway after that, I told him I was gonna head home, and that I was gonna see him later, but he stopped me asking if could I stay the night. I told him yeah, but to let me grab some night clothes from my house. When I left, I suddenly felt this chill, but shrugged it off...which was a big mistake. When I returned back to Kenny's place...t-there was blood on the floor leading to his room."

"He wasn't hurt was he?" Kyle asked with concern. Kenny may be immortal, but it still pained him to see or hear about him dying or getting hurt.

Stan shook his head. "When I ran into his room, he was sitting on his bed shaking, but not a scratch was on him. I asked him what was wrong, but he was shaking so bad that all his words were jumbled. I told him to take deep breaths which made him cough so I went to go get him some water. After he drunk it, he told me that his brother was there covered in blood, and holding a katana. His brother left the damn thing in his room telling him that he'll be the swords next victim."

Another deep sigh escaped his lips, and Kyle squeezed his hand reassuringly. "Wanna stop? You don't have to tell me the rest if you don't want to," Kyle offered kindly. He's aware that this was painful for his friend, such a crazy event this like this was unreal, but then again this was South Park.

Stan shook his head again. "No I'll continue, I'm almost done anyway. After he told me that, I suggested that he spend the night over my house, but he said that he didn't want his mom nor sister to fall victim to the sword. And from there we were stuck. I then got the idea of calling you and just as I was about to...the sword sliced my phone in half."

"It happened so fast, that I didn't have time to blink or anything; I just stood there staring at my hand where my phone once was. Then it started levitating in a red aura towards Kenny, but I grabbed him and we ran towards my car. But once again a lighting quick slash sliced my car in half, and it exploded. The explosion sent us a few feet away, and we were knocked out. When I woke up, both Kenny and the sword were gone."

 _ **~KM~**_

Kenny found himself standing in the woods with the demonic human sword. Kurai had healed his broken ribs, and had just finished telling him that thanks to his immortality, he was chosen to be the next successor in wielding the Akuma blade.

The Akuma blade drained it's possessor's life energy so that was why Kenny was perfect for wielding such a blade. The blonde just stood there with his arms crossed, partially believing it because this wasn't the first time crazy shit has happened to him; but it still felt off for some reason.

"Please Kenneth-sama," Kurai pleaded. "Possess the blade, and you will be granted great power, and the one you desire."

His eyes widened at Kurai's statement. "The one I desire?" He thought about Stan.

Stan was like the perfect being in Kenny's eyes. Yes he has some flaws, but who doesn't? He's still perfect to him, and he felt bad for dragging him into this. His immortality always dragged innocent people into it's wake. He came to terms liking Stan ever since the noriette officially broke it off with Wendy. It shocked everyone that one morning, mainly the girl herself when he went up to her, and deemed their relationship through.

She was standing at her locker, smiling at her approaching boyfriend, but instantly vanished when he said that he was sick and tired of their on and off relationship, and that they were through plus they should see other people. After that, he walked away with a satisfied smile on his face back to his wide eyed friends, leaving a very stunned Wendy behind. He's been single since.

Stan may be be single, but that didn't mean that he was gay also. Kenny told himself that everyday he was around the good looking noriette, and it always pained him. It pained him even more when he started suddenly avoiding him without knowing the reason why.

Kenny's hair shadowed his eyes as his head angled downward, and he balled his hands into fists.

Kurai acquired a mischievous glint in his red eyes, sensing the conflict going on within his soon-to-be-master. He walked over to the blonde, wrapping his arms around Kenny's neck while smiling and leaning down towards his ear.

"Kenneth-sama, if you kill the people that are very close to him, you can have him all to yourself. Kill his friends, his family, anyone who is close to Stanley-kun, and he will be all yours."

Kenny stiffened, and repeated Kurai's words in his head. Have Stan all to himself? Kill his friends, his family, and anyone who was close to Stan...

 _His_ Stan.

Kenny's hands go limp at his sides, and his final words made Kurai smile a evil, triumphant one.

"Okay I'll do it...Give me your power."

 _"Stan...you will be mine."_

 ** _~SM~_**

After Stan told Kyle what happened, the redhead gathered up all of the people they hung out with at his house. Stan called his parents, and told them that they should stay wherever they are, and not go home, but he was too late as they were already at the house. He gritted his teeth then told them to leave and go somewhere safe, his parents demanding what the hell was going on. Stan told them that he didn't have time to explain everything, and for them to leave quickly, then he hung up.

They were in the Broflovski's living room, Kyle's mother, father, and his little brother Ike were standing close together with fear evident on their faces.

No one had said one word while being there, the silence was both tense and awkward. "Well? Anyone gonna tell what the hell's goin' on?" Demanded an irritated Cartman.

"Give us a minute fatass, this isn't gonna be easy to explain," Kyle said while glaring at him.

"Uggggh," the fat teen groaned. Then there's silence once again.

Stan stood up from his spot on the couch, turning to face everyone with a serious look ok his face. "Alright as you all have noticed, Kenny isn't with us," he pointed out.

Cartman snorted. "No shit Sherlock. What did he die again, but this time he's not coming back?"

Stan gave him a death glare, his sapphire eyes burning with anger at his comment. Cartman gulped. "Anyway, Kenny isn't here because he's dead, it's entirely different reason. Instead the ones who will be dead are...you guys."

 **~ _KM_ ~**

A tree had just been sliced in half by a lighting fast slash.

The top half fell to the earth with a loud thud. The sharp blade shined from the moonlight, giving it an ominous look. It's wielder adding to the evil aura was wearing a disturbing smile on his face, his hazel eyes clouded in corruption.

"Nice, veeery nice. You weren't kidding when you said I would gain the skills of a real samurai," he praised while looking at the blade in admiration.

 _"Of course Kenneth-sama, I would never lie to you. But would you like to test out your skills on your first victim? On actual flesh?_ " The Akuma blade suggested.

Kenny lsmiled evilly at the offer. "Hell yeah, let's go. Also call me Kenny." And with that, he dashed out of the woods with Kurai in hand.

Ready to cause a bloodbath.

 _ **~SM~**_

Back at the Broflovski residence, the people in the house had their eyes wide in shock. Some were shaking while others were stunned. Stan had just got through telling them about Kenny, his nightmare, and most importantly the cursed sword.

Craig was first to break the tense silence with slight fear in his always emotionless amber eyes. "No fucking way. Shit like that can't be real, it just can't," he said in disbelief. He's witnessed crazy shit happening in this town before, but for some reason this one didn't sit well with him.

Not one fucking bit.

"Well it is so either except it or you don't. Kenny will be after you all, when? I don't know, but it will happen at nighttime so you guys need to get as far away from me as possible," Stan advised.

Tweek began to pull at his hair in a panic. "Where the hell are we gonna go?! He could already be out there somewhere waiting for us! OH JESUS!" He cried out, almost pulling out his hair. Clyde removed his hands out of his hair, and told him to calm down. Craig gave the brunette a loving look. The rest of the teens started talking among themselves about the situation.

After a while, Kyle cleared his throat. "Alright alright, everyone calm down." Everyone did so after some seconds. "Okay we need to come up with plan. We need to-"

A scream cut him off.

Everyone gasped and stiffened at the sudden scream. Stan narrowed his eyes, and walked over to the window, ignoring Kyle telling him to get back.

When he moved the curtains out of the way, his eyes widened and he paled.

 ** _~KM~_**

The body dropped to the snow covered ground.

Lifeless.

Blood rapidly seeped into the once white snow.

"I'm really sorry, but it had to be done," he told the deceased victim as he closed their wide dark blue eyes, shock was evident in them. The killer smiled creepily at the dead woman. "Don't worry, I'll make it up to you. Me and your son will live happily together, honoring your sacrifice."

Kenny walked away from the dead body of Mrs. Marsh, and stalked over to Mr. Marsh.

Droplets of the red liquid descended onto the snow as he slowly walked towards the man. Mr. Marsh stood there with a blank look, as if he knew he couldn't escape his oncoming death. In that instant, Kenny then rushed at him, and slashed his shoulder. Blood spluttered out from Mr. Marsh's wound like a fountain, and the man fell to the ground. Kenny _chiburi'd_ the blood off of the blade as he glanced at the man below.

Apparently Mr. Marsh accepted his death with a smile. Happy to join his wife in the afterlife. Kenny smiled a small smile, and continued his trek in search of finding his beloved.

Before he could leave from the front of the Marsh's household, someone screamed. Kenny gritted his teeth for failing to notice the others presence, and before the other could move, he struck them down.

 ** _~SM & KM~_**

Stan moved away from the window, and dropped to his knees. Kyle rushed over to him while Cartman and Craig walk over to the window.

"K-Kenny you...w-why?" Stan's eyes were still wide with tears falling from them, Kyle rubbing soothing circles onto his back.

Both Cartman and Craig cursed as they both ripped the curtains down. Stood a yards feet away from the house was a bloody Kenny, he had his signature creepy smile on his blood covered face.

Craig glared at him and gave him the bird. "Fuck...well we're screwed," he deadpanned.

After his statement, everyone panicked and ran out of the house. "You dumbass's get back inside!" Kyle called out desperately, but fell on deaf ears. The ones remaining in the house were himself, a horror-stricken Stan, Cartman, Craig, Clyde, and his family.

Outside, Kenny's maniac smile widened when he saw his "friends" running out of the house, he slashed each and every one of them in quick succession. In a matter of seconds he had already killed half of them. Blood and cries of pain echoed throughout South Park, waking the townspeople.

Kenny scowled when a commotion of what's going on, and such disrupted his fun. _"Do not worry Kenneth-I mean Kenny-sama, I will take care of them,_ " Kurai reassured his master.

"Alright, but leave the others to me," Kenny ordered, his smile returning.

 _"Hai."_ Kurai transformed back into his human form, clasping his hands together with his eyes closed. _"The peasants that loiter around in the presence of my master, I hereby sentence thee to their damnation. **Moyasu**_!"

Immediately after the incantation was finished, agonizing screams were heard and fire was everywhere. Kenny stood there, amazed as the town slowly succumbed to the sudden blaze.

"Holy shit dude! You think you can teach me cool shit like that?"

"Of course Kenny-sama," Kurai said with a smile. "I would be happy to."

"Sweet. Okay, now let's take care of the other peasants."

"Hai." Kurai transformed back into his blade form then into Kenny's hand, Kenny ran towards Kyle's house. But after a few steps, he suddenly stopped. He glanced down at his blade. "Can ask you something real quick?"

 _"Of course,"_ Kurai replied instantly.

Kenny's clouded eyes softened. "How do you say "I love you" in Japanese?"

* * *

Kyle, Cartman, Clyde, and Craig stood in shock as they eyed their dead friends. Stan was now sat on the couch with empty eyes.

Craig suddenly turned Clyde to face him, and kissed him. Clyde yelped in surprise, and Cartman called them a fag. Kyle was too focused on the outside to notice. Once Craig pulled away, he blushed and looked away from Clyde. "Seeing as how we won't make it outta here alive, I thought I should, ya know show you...how I feel," Craig said sheepishly.

Clyde blinked a few times, he touched his lips. Shortly after his lips formed into a smile. "I love you too Craig." They were about to kiss again when, "Holy shit! He's coming right for us!"

Stan snapped out of it thanks to Kyle's panicked outburst, he balled his hands into fists. Stan got up with his bangs shadowing his eyes, and he ran past Kyle and the others, right out of the door. "What the-wait Stan come back!" They ran after him.

Back outside, Kenny spotted his beloved running towards him, and he smiled, ignoring the rage in Stan's eyes. "You bastard!"

Stan raised his fist, ready to punch Kenny, but the blonde caught his hand. Stan's glare intensified as he tried to free his hand but to no avail.

"Let me go asshole," he demanded through gritted teeth. "Give Kenny back!"

Kenny chuckled. "What do you mean? I never left."

"Quit lying. Kenny I know you're in there! Fight it! Don't let it control you any longer!"

Kenny eyed him with hurt in his clouded hazel eyes, he sighed and released Stan's hand. "Stan for the last time, it's me. I never left nor did I let the sword control me...If anything, I happily took it," he admitted to his crush.

Stan froze, his eyes wide in disbelief. "Y-you did what?! But why?" He asked incredulously.

"For you Stan," Kenny told him with a small smile.

The noriette's glare returned. "You think I want shit like this to happen?! You fucking killed my mom, dad, and some of my friends, and you expect me to be happy about this?!" He questioned angrily.

Kenny frowned. "Wait no-"

"Save it! I don't wanna hear your sad excuses. I fucking hate you Kenny."

Clouded eyes widened at those words, his blonde blood soaked bangs covered his eyes while he tightly gripped his sword. _"Kenny-sama?"_ Kurai asked, concerned. By this time Kyle, Cartman, Craig, and Clyde met up with them. "Stan what's-"

"Nothing Kyle," Stan interrupted. "Let's just go." He spared not another glance towards Kenny, and he walked away. Kyle looked back at the bloody blonde with a frown. They all began to walk back towards the Broflovski's house.

Abruptly, in one swift motion, blood spilled.

The four stiffened, and slowly turned around. Clyde gasped, and covered his mouth while Kyle, Stan, and Cartman stared in shock.

Stood in front of them was Craig, his back turned having the sword lodged straight through his abdomen.

"CRAIG!"

Craig coughed up blood as his grip on the blade loosened. "Heh, knew you were somethin' special Tucker. Sorry it had to end like this," Kenny smirked.

Craig gave him a weak glare. "Tch s-save it...I d-didn't t-this for y-your s-sick a-amusement." Kenny's smirk stayed as he pulled the blade out of the tall noriette, causing him to lose more blood. Craig dropped to the ground, but Clyde managed to catch him just in time.

Tears fell from the brunette's eyes as he clutched his boyfriend's dying body close to his chest. The two carefully dropped to the ground. "Y-you asshole. Why c-couldn't you h-have confessed sooner?" Clyde whimpered.

Craig managed a weak smile, the life in his amber orbs slowly draining. "B-because I-I didn't w-wanna m-mess up our friendship," he admitted weakly, coughing up blood soon after.

Clyde kissed his cheek, then pulled back with a sad smile. "Dumbass, it's too late for that now." The dying teen gave Clyde one last kiss on the lips. He tasted the metallic flavor in his mouth for some seconds, then they pulled apart. Craig's eyes closed, and his head lay limp on the sad brunette's chest.

Cartman gritted his teeth. then charged at the blonde. "You idiot! Don't!" Kyle called out.

But it was too late, Kenny slashed him the second he was in front of him. Cartman fell to ground, dead. "Should've killed you first, you fat fuck," Kenny sneered at the dead teen. He then turned his attention to his two best friends, but gave Stan a hurt look.

"Wait!"

Clyde gently laid Craig's body onto the bloody snow, he looked to Kenny with tears still falling from his lavender colored eyes. "Kill me next," he declared with no waver in his voice.

Stan and Kyle stared at him with wide eyes. "Clyde what-"

"We're gonna die anyway Stan," Clyde said while wiping his eyes with one arm. "Except you so it's best to just get it over with." He glanced down at Craig's body with a small smile. Blood splattered onto the snow, Clyde dropping to the ground right next to his deceased boyfriend. "I'll be w-with y-you s-soon," he said weakly, he took Craig's cold hand in his, and closed his eyes. Joining his black haired lover in the afterlife.

There was a brief silence. "Guess it's my turn now."

Stan gave Kyle a incredulous look. "Kyle...you can't be serious..."

"Hey I don't wanna die as much as you don't want me to," Kyle admitted with a forced small smile. "But...it's gotta be done. I'm gonna miss you dude." He hugged his shocked best friend who didn't hug back.

"Kyle...please don't do this," Stan pleaded with fresh tears trailing down his cheeks. He turned to Kenny. "Please Kenny don't kill Kyle, I'm begging you!"

Kenny shook his head. "I'm really sorry, but I have to. Trust me I don't want to, but it must be done," he told him with a pained smile. He turned to his best friend. "I'm sorry Kyle."

Kyle shook his head also, his small smile still intact. "No need to apologize, just promise me you'll keep Stan happy. For all of us."

The noriette's eyes widened at his statement. "What?! Wait no-" In the blink of an eye, Kenny stabbed Kyle in the stomach. Shortly after, he pulled the blade out.

"K-Kyle?" Stan asked hesitantly while staring at the stiff redhead.

Kyle was taut for three more seconds until he coughed up blood, and he dropped to the ground. Stan barely managed to catch him. "N-no Kyle please hang lon...I'll go get your parents. J-just hang on," he pleaded desperately.

"D-don't Stan." Kyle weakly turned his head to Kenny. "O-oi K-Kenny m-mind doin' m-me a favor?"

Kenny looked down at him and nodded. "K-kill my family t-too," Kyle requested, then his eyes slid closed.

"N-nooooo!" Stan cried even harder.

Kenny walked passed them to go do what his best friend requested. "W-why Kenny? What the hell possessed you to give in to that damn sword?!" Stan demanded while standing up, his eyes narrowed at his back.

Kenny stopped and stood there, not looking back at his soon-to-be lover. "Because I love you Stan...I did this for you," and he walked away. Stan dropped to his knees with his hair shadowing his eyes.

After two minutes, Kenny returned coated in fresh blood and with the sick creepy smile back on his face.

Stan stood up as he gritted his teeth in anger. "I'm gonna ask you one last time Kenny. Why?"

Kenny ignored him as he walked up to him. Without a moments hesitation, he kissed him. It was so unexpected that it left Stan feeling weaker. Kenny pulled him close to his body, getting blood on his face and clothes. Stan tried to push him away, but could not for the night's event had drained him.

So he accepted it. He's already lost his loved ones so what was the point in resisting?

 _"It's not exactly like my dream, but it's close,"_ he thought sadly.

After ten more seconds of kissing, Kenny pulled back. He gave Stan a loving smile laced with true happiness, his hazel eyes back to normal.

" _Aishiteru_ Stan."

 **(A/n: Whew done and I feel really awful for killing them off, God. Alright for the words in italics:**

 ** _Akuma_ : Has five but I'm gonna only put up one, Demon**

 ** _Sama_ : Lord/Master**

 ** _Hai_ : Yes**

 ** _Seiza_ : Correct sitting; with your knees together, your back straight and you bottom resting on your ankles**

 ** _Kurai_ : Dark**

 ** _Chiburi_ : A motion that removes blood from the katana by flicking ones wrist**

 ** _Moyasu_ : to burn**

 ** _Aishiteru_ : I love you**

 **There ya go. I really enjoyed typing this, and I hope you enjoyed reading it)**


End file.
